


baby glee

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, kind of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	baby glee

„ … Oh … Mein Gott ...“  
„Schau! Es hebt den Kopf!“  
„Oh nein! Es versucht wirklich aufzustehen!“  
„Diese Beine ...“  
„So … lang!“  
„Oh Gott! Wie lange haben wir darauf gewartet …?“  
„Monate ...“  
„Das war eine rhetorische Frage, Anders ...“  
„Ist es nicht egal … Das Baby ist da ...“  
„Und, wie niedlich es ist ...“  
„Oh ja … Da möchte man ...“  
„Oh ja ...“

Mit einem genervten Seufzen ließ Clas das Telefon auf die blank polierte Schreibtischplatte sinken und runzelte schließlich verstimmt die Stirn, als die Stimmen der Zwillinge durch die opake Glastür, die in Erwartung seiner Sekretärin einen Spalt weit offen stand, drangen. Mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf lauschte der Sportchef noch einen Moment auf die scheinbare Unterhaltung der beiden Brüder und versuchte so herauszuhören, worüber die beiden jüngeren Männer so in Ekstase geraten sein mochten.  
Als er aber nur noch unzusammenhängende Satzfetzen hörte, stemmte er sich nun mit einem genervten Seufzen aus dem ledernen Chefsessel und trat durch die Glastür in das Vorzimmer. Schnell hatte er dann auch die beiden Zwillinge, die auf der Kante des Schreibtischs seiner Sekretärin saßen und sich über ein Tablet beugten, entdeckt und schnaubte, „Ich habe zu arbeiten. Was ist das hier für ein Kindergarten? Lars … Solltest du nicht mit Alex die Pläne besprechen? Oder irgendwo einen Vortrag vor sabbernden Zuhörern, die dich mit ihren Blicken ausziehen, halten? Und, Anders … Solltest du nicht im Krankenhaus sein? Oder bei deiner Mutter …?“  
„Lars hat mich angerufen ...“, Anders zuckte, ohne den Blick von dem Tablet zu nehmen und ohne jegliches sichtbares Schuldbewusstsein mit den Schultern, „Hab heute Nachtschicht … Und Yvonne abgesagt … Das hier ist viel wichtiger! Die Giraffe hat … ENDLICH … ihr Kalb bekommen ...“ „Giraffe?“, Clas blinzelte und trat vorsichtig einen Schritt näher an die Zwillinge heran, „Hier gibt es doch keine Giraffe …“ der Sportchef runzelte die Stirn und sah sich, mehr oder weniger verstohlen um, bevor er noch in einem fragenden, den Zwillingen scheinbar alles zutrauenden Tonfall hinzufügte, „Oder etwa doch?“   
„Natürlich ist hier keine Giraffe ...“, murmelte Lars und drehte das Tablet, so dass auch Clas das Display, das wohl einen Livestream zeigte, nun deutlicher erkennen konnte, „April ist in einem Zoo in Amerika … Fanni und Daniel haben uns die Website gezeigt … Und wir alle haben ihre Schwangerschaft gemeinsam verfolgt … Wir haben monatelang zugeguckt! Und sogar gewettet … Und nun hat April endlich ihr Baby bekommen ...“   
„Ihr seid also hier ...“, versuchte Clas seine Gedanken zu ordnen und hoffte, dass die laute Aussprache ihm dabei helfen würde, damit das ganze etwas mehr Sinn machen würde, „ … um eine Giraffe zuzusehen, die Wehen hat und auf die ihr … gewettet habt...“ „Nein.“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf und klang leicht verwundert, dass Clas ihnen so etwas zutrauen könnte, „Wir sind hier, weil April ihr Baby bekommt … und weil wir hier Ruhe haben ...“ „Alex nervte, er hat nämlich richtig geraden … und den Topf kassiert ...“, nickte Lars auch gleich zustimmend, ohne weiterhin auch nur für eine Sekunde den Blick von dem Tablet zu nehmen, „Aber, hier stört uns keiner … Wer kommt schon freiwillig hierher?“   
„Wo ist Dörte?“, seufzte Clas und fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare, als dieses Mal wieder Anders antwortete und das nicht informative Gespräch ihn langsam an ein rasantes und unfaires Tischtennisspiel bei dem er alleine gegen die Zwillinge antrat, erinnerte, fortführte, „Kuchen holen ...“ „Ach ja.“, der Sportchef schwieg kurz, bevor er sich dann wieder gefasst hatte und seine Stimme bis auf einen Hauch Ungläubigkeit ruhig und beinahe neutral halten konnte, „Ihr habt meine Sekretärin losgeschickt, um euch … KUCHEN … holen zu lassen?“ „Nein.“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf und sah Clas nun beinahe erstaunt an, „Wir wollten eigentlich Kekse haben...“ „Was für ein großer Unterschied.“, murmelte Clas und beobachtete dann das kleine Giraffenkälbchen, das sich mühte seine überlangen Beine zu entwirren und gleichzeitig noch das Gleichgewicht zu halten, bevor er zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehrte, „Also, schaut ihr euch Giraffen an …?“  
„Babygiraffen, ja. Und, es war … unglaublich.“, nickte Lars ernst und auch Anders stimmte erstaunlich ernsthaft wirkend, aber dennoch mit einem kleinen, schalkhaften Lächeln, das um seine Mundwinkel spielte, zu und musterte Clas fordernd von Kopf bis Fuß, „Eine … erstaunliche Erfahrung … Lars, wollen wir nicht auch noch ein bisschen...üben?“ Anders klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern zu Clas, aber der Sportchef schnaubte nur und Lars schien seinem Zwilling eh nicht zugehört zu haben. Der Physiotherapeut nickte nämlich nur abwesend, griff dann aber gleich wieder nach dem Arm seines Bruders, „Anders! Schau, Anders! Es steht! Es steht wirklich!“   
„Oh und April … Sie leckt es ab ...“, beide Zwillinge glühten förmlich vor Begeisterung für die kleine Familie und gaben euphorisch klingende Geräusche von sich, als Clas nun den Kopf schüttelte und sich langsam umdrehte, um sich dann wieder in die heimelige Stille seines Büros zurückzuziehen, „Kinder ...“  
„Wir sind erwachsen! Du solltest das wissen! Oder bist du nun unter die Pädophilen gegangen, Muffel?“, rief Anders ihm hinterher, aber Lars zog seinen Bruder am Ärmel des T-Shirts, um so seine Aufmerksamkeit zurückzugewinnen, „Anders! Schnell! Es versucht seine ersten Schritte zu machen! Guck!“ „Was?“, sofort war die Aufmerksamkeit des Arztes wieder auf das Tablet gerichtet und Clas scheinbar vergessen oder zumindest nun wieder wesentlich uninteressanter, als eine kleine, Giraffe irgendwo am anderen Ende der Welt.  
Der Sportchef schüttelte den Kopf, als Anders ein wahrhaft mitleidig klingendes Geräusch von sich gab, als die kleine Giraffe nun wieder im Stroh lag und versuchte die langen Beine irgendwie unter den schmalen Körper zu falten und schloss eilig die Tür, bevor er sich doch noch vom wohl gerade sehr akut auftretenden Giraffenfieber anstecken lassen würde, „Hoffentlich ist das bald wieder vorbei ...“

Und doch ertappte sich Clas dabei, wie er später zwei große Plüschgiraffen kaufte.  
Eilig schloss er, als er wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu sein schien, den Browser, löschte den Verlauf und rieb sich bedächtig die müden Augen, bevor er leise fluchte, „Diese verdammten Zwillinge!“


End file.
